


Surrogacy

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crookshanks muses on his plight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonfoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/gifts).



> Written for mctabby's 'Cat's Birthday Drabblethon 5', for bonfoi, with the prompt, "Remus/Severus, fearless, adopting a feline".

"But Severus, he's got nowhere to go..."  
  
"I've told you Lupin; I hate cats."  
  
"Ah, but he isn't a cat, he's a Kneazle. You'll like him; he's very intelligent-"  
  
"-Not to mention ugly. Look at that awful squashed nose." At that, Severus knew he'd lost. Of all people, he couldn't rightly tell nose-jokes. A smug grin crossed Remus' features as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I will not have it sleeping on the bed..."  
  
  


***

  
  
Crookshanks missed Hermione terribly. He was proud his mistress was fearless; delighted she was off saving the world. He completely understood why she had to leave him behind.  
  
He did not forgive her, however, for specifically leaving him with this pair of bickering old queens.


End file.
